Port Royal
by Aria6
Summary: Axel is a whore in Port Royal when he finds an interesting little boy. What will happen to them? Will romance bloom? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Axel looked at himself in the mirror thoughtfully before he applied a bit more of the hot pink lipstick. It matched his sexy pink dress and the ridiculous, thigh high white stockings. They were dotted with little pink hearts and had huge bows at the top.

Along with all his makeup the idea was to look like a woman. Axel knew he was fooling absolutely no one. His wrists were too big, his adam's apple too obvious and his features just weren't fine enough to really pull it off. He was a man, not a girl. But he made a decent enough facsimile and it hardly mattered anyway. Most of his customers got off on it.

He was a whore and had been since the age of eight. That was too damn young, even by Port Royal standards, but his mother hadn't cared. Axel could clearly remember how he'd wept the first time and how she's slapped him and told him to stop being a pussy. He'd made her quite a bit of money when he was young and pretty. Until he'd beaten her senseless and left at the age of fifteen. Axel knew that wasn't the way to treat your mother even if she was an amoral whore, but he couldn't find it in him to care. She'd earned a lot worse than two black eyes and a split lip.

He frowned and shoved it out of mind. Why was he even thinking about that? The past was the past and all that mattered now was earning enough money to pay the rent and buy some food. And a bit of alcohol to numb things a touch, although he'd do that before he started work. Unwashed man cock was a lot more tolerable when you had a good buzz going. And a couple ships had arrived so he was sure it would be unwashed.

Maybe the buzz explained why he intervened in something that wasn't his business. Or maybe it was the clear sound of a little boy's voice. Not a man, no way, it was a child and he was scared. Axel was passing by an alleyway when he heard it and he heard the coarse laughter. It just pissed him off and with the booze muddling around his head he'd decided to do something about it.

Axel carried a knife, strapped to his thigh over his adorable stockings. But for this he didn't need it. His pink purse was huge and had metal reinforced corners. All it carried was some beer and food, but that weighed it down more than enough. It almost qualified as a lethal weapon, and Axel proved it when he smashed a pirate on the head with it. The other turned and got a kick in the crotch that instantly elevated his voice in pitch. The pointy tips of Axel's shoes made things just that much worse.

Ignoring the two pirates he grabbed the boy without looking and dragged him out of the alley. The pirates would recover soon enough and they needed to get gone before they did. The boy clung to him and Axel was vaguely aware of blonde hair as he made his way through the thronging crowds of Port Royal. No one gave them a second glance and he finally stopped, prying the lad away and taking a good look at him.

Axel was stunned and could instantly see why the pirates had tried to molest the boy. He was _adorable._ So cute and small with huge blue eyes and spiky blonde hair although right now there was a bruise showing on his cheek and what looked like a much older black eye. Axel had very good knowledge of how injuries healed and he was sure the pirates hadn't given the boy that shiner. His clothing was rather fine and made Axel a touch uneasy. This was no street brat. What was he doing on the worst streets of Port Royal?

"Th-thank you." The boy stuttered and blinked as he looked into Axel's face. "…Are you a girl?" He sounded very uncertain about it and Axel threw his head back with a laugh.

"No lad, I'm a man." That actually seemed to reassure the boy. Odd. "My name is Axel. What's yours?"

"Roxas. Um, are you a whore?" Roxas asked with disarming honesty and Axel briefly wondered how old the boy was. Ten maybe? Maybe a young looking twelve but he didn't think any older than that.

"No. I dress in gowns and stockings for kicks." Axel answered sardonically and saw the boy blush before he relented. "Yes, I'm a whore. How old are you Roxas?"

"Twelve." He said hesitantly. The high end of Axel's estimation. "Can you teach me?" That sent Axel's mind into an abrupt skid. Teach?

"Teach you what?" He said blankly then saw how the boy blushed and looked down. "You want to be a whore?!? But you must be from a good family!" The boy's eyes filled with tears and Axel awkwardly patted him on the back as he started to sob.

"My – my mother hit me for saying lies about my father but it was the truth! She knew… and Sora, my brother, he wouldn't stand up for me. Father's been hurting him too, he said he would!" Roxas sounded betrayed and Axel could fill in the blanks. "Hurting", yes, he was sure he knew what that meant. And this Sora boy was probably messed up in the head from it.

"He probably just didn't have the strength Roxas. It happens sometimes." Axel spoke from experience. It had taken him a long time to find the strength to get out. "But why would you want to be a whore after that?" Axel hadn't any choice. He had no education and was damned if he'd go to the pirates. Roxas sniffed.

"What else can I do?" He said softly and Axel tried to think of something else. Hmm. "I wish I could join the pirates but I'm too little. They'd just laugh. And m-maybe it wouldn't hurt so much with a stranger." Axel winced at that and gently petted Roxas' hair.

"Maybe it wouldn't. A lot of them like you to look like you're enjoying it." Axel admitted. "But it's a vile way to live and you're too young." Axel hesitated as Roxas bit his lip. What should he do with the boy? He couldn't take him back to his family. And the orphanages in Port Royal were… bad. Very bad. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if something much worse happened to Roxas. "Gods. I don't need this." Axel finally came to a reluctant decision. He needed a dependant like he needed a hole in the head but he couldn't just let this little beauty run through the streets. He'd be raped in no time. And probably have his too fine clothes stolen to boot. "Come along lad. You'll have to hang around while I service some customers. Stay out of the way but within my sight, got it memorized? Study if you want but you're too young to be selling it on streetcorners. Not until you're fourteen." That was the age of consent in Port Royal and Axel thought it was too young really for whoring. But what could you do? Roxas looked dismayed.

"But what will I do in the meantime?" Axel laughed and patted the boy's head. Roxas growled and batted at his hand. It reminded Axel of a kitten and he smiled, amused.

"Well, I suppose you'll just live with me and be a boy. It's a bad part of town but there are other kids in the building." Even whores had children and Axel was sure Roxas could make some friends. "I might give you a few private lessons to get you ready." Roxas looked a little nervous but nodded. Axel felt a bit regretful at the thought of taking his innocence, but from the sounds of it that innocence had taken flight years ago. And it would be best for Roxas if he knew his own body and all his reactions very well before he was fourteen if he wanted to walk this road.

Axel had an unhappy feeling it might even be the best way for him. He was very delicate now. What if he never really grew? It happened sometimes and he'd never make a pirate if it happened to him. Not to mention that pirating wasn't much better than whoring, when you got right down to it. Months and months at sea on a grimy boat with filthy men and the prospect of great danger when you finally found a merchant ship to take? No thanks. Axel privately thought the days of piracy were numbered. More and more ships vanished, caught by the authorities and the crews killed out of hand or hung later in Kingston. Axel dismissed the thought. No matter what happened to piracy as a whole, his job would always be available.

Some things never changed.


	2. Doing it Right

To Roxas the day had passed as a blur.

Events had gone by so fast. He'd had his massive fight with his mom and Sora had burst into tears and completely failed to back him up. He'd been kicked out, almost raped and rescued by a redheaded male whore. Roxas had no idea why the man was willing to put him up for two years before letting him earn his keep, but he wasn't about to question it. He'd detected a genuine kindness in Axel's eyes.

Watching Axel at work was instructive and somewhat nauseating. Axel could fake pants and moans with the best of them and sometimes he really did seem to enjoy it. But Roxas was aware of the small glasses of alcohol Axel grimly downed whenever he was feeling a bit too sober.

"You drink a lot." Roxas finally had to say. It was a bit worrying. His father had always been at his worst while drunk. Axel's eyes flicked over and he smiled faintly.

"Not really." He said softly and to Roxas relief his voice was completely unaffected. "Just enough to help out. Although I don't suppose that will make much difference to my liver." Axel shrugged to himself. He wasn't intending to get old anyway. "You'll see when you start doing this. Almost all the whores drink and most of them are really drunks." Axel had his drinking firmly under control and didn't consider himself that. Although at fifteen he'd almost gone down that path.

Finally they went back to Axel's place, which turned out to be a rather grubby room in a nasty flophouse. There was a pie place not far from it and Axel stopped to pick up two hot pies and some small beer for them both. They ate at his home and Roxas devoured his share ravenously. Axel had shared the food and drink he'd brought with him but it hadn't been enough for two. As they ate Axel extracted his money from the special belt he wore under his dress and counted it. When he was done he looked very satisfied.

"That's plenty. Should be able to add something to the emergency fund." Roxas blinked as Axel sorted through the coins and scooped some up, taking them to a hiding place in the brick wall. "This is where I keep my stash if you ever need to use it." Axel wasn't sure why he was trusting Roxas so much. Roxas could easily grab the money and run. But then, it wasn't like it was a lot. Roxas yawned and Axel smiled slightly as he began pulling off his clothes. "Let's go to sleep kid. Tomorrow I'll get you some clothes and introduce you to the rest of the kids before I get to work." Roxas nodded then stared as Axel's clothing came off.

"Axel, you look strong!" Roxas blushed as Axel glanced at him with a sardonic twist of his lips. He hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

It was surprising though. Without the dress obscuring things, especially his arms, Axel was all wiry muscles. He looked more dangerous than a lot of the pirates he'd been doing things with earlier. Why was Axel living this life? Couldn't he find something better? Axel saw the question on his face and sighed.

"Roxas, I can't read or write. I don't have a trade because my bitch of a mother didn't even try to get me apprenticed. She didn't let me learn to steal either. So what can I do? What she trained me to do, or join the pirates. And I'm not a damned fool. There's no such thing as a rich pirate but there's lots of dead ones." Roxas blinked at that assessment. He'd always thought of pirates as glamorous and had hoped to join a crew as soon as he became big and strong enough.

"But pirates can win a fortune!" He objected and Axel shook his head.

"The captain gets a fortune, maybe. Not the pirates. And even when they do get a good bit they just spend it all." Axel took a deep breath. "I was good friends with a pirate once. He was a steady customer. He got hung in Kingston last year. Roxas, I won't stop you if you still want to join them when you're older but I'd beg you to think about it. Being a pirate reeks. Hard labor on a smelly ship and a good chance you'll be caught and hung someday." Axel stopped then shook his head. "Nevermind. It's up to you." His own life reeked, really, so who was he to dictate to Roxas? But the thought of the little blonde being hung made him feel sick. He wanted Roxas to stay safe. Roxas swallowed hard, looking down. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get undressed. You're filthy." His body as well as his clothes but there was no help for that. Axel wasn't very clean either. Axel made a mental note to visit one of the public baths tomorrow as well. It would cost a bit and he didn't really need it yet but Roxas likely did. Roxas swallowed and looked at him nervously before disrobing. Axel didn't watch, just pulled down the covers on his hard little pallet. It would be tight for the two of them but Roxas was small enough that they could do it. Axel tucked himself under the thin blanket and closed his eyes, feeling it as Roxas hesitantly joined him, the bed creaking under his weight.

Roxas watched Axel's face as the redhead breathed slowly, his anxiety slowly easing. He'd remember Axel's promise of lessons and had expected them to begin now, but clearly not. The redhead seemed to be exhausted and Roxas felt more relieved than anything. Although Axel was very handsome. Even more handsome when he wasn't wearing the ridiculous dress and stockings. Roxas looked at his chest and felt a strange urge to run his hands over to warm muscles. To feel the way they played under Axel's skin. Blushing he banished the thought and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He didn't want to disturb Axel and he didn't know where that feeling was coming from. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Roxas imagined he would figure it out someday.

* * *

"So you're the new kid." Roxas looked up with a blink. A girl with long brown hair was giving him a skeptical look. "You're too old to be his son. Are you Axel's brother?"

"Uh, no. I'm not related to him." Her face registered polite disbelief and Roxas could understand why. Why was Axel taking in an unrelated boy? That kind of charity was rarely seen in Port Royal. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olette. Well, are you his lover then?" Roxas sighed to himself. Olette wasn't going to let it go.

"Not yet although I probably will be. He's going to teach me to do what he does." That didn't entirely satisfy Olette but she nodded anyway.

"Sorry. I know I'm being nosy but I was just wondering what Axel's getting out of this." Exclusive use of an almost untouched boy might make sense. Although Axel wasn't the sort to like children as far as Olette knew. "I'll introduce you to Hayner and Pence. They're our own little gang. Hayner's the leader."

Soon Roxas was meeting them and quickly decided they would all be friends. Hayner had a bit of an edge but he was nice and Pence was very friendly. He quickly found out that Olette's mother was a laundress and Olette was already spending much of her time helping. Her father was a cheap carpenter. Pence was learning from his father to be a cheap scribe, the kind who wrote down letters for illiterate pirates who wanted to get in touch with friends and family. It might lead to something better eventually. Literacy was rather rare in Port Royal. Hayner was learning to be a sneak thief and was already rather good at it.

"So what were you learning before Axel picked you up?" Hayner asked and Roxas winced. But it was only fair, they'd all given him their little stories.

"I was learning to be a tailor." Roxas felt vaguely wistful about that. He'd been good at the sewing and had enjoyed it. "But my father was horrible. I – I had to leave. He was so angry at me." Just thinking about the fight made him want to cry. He looked up as he felt Olette's warm hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Roxas." She said softly. "Axel's really nice. I mean, as nice as anyone in his line of work can be. He won't hurt you." Roxas nodded. He'd felt that right away from the redhead. He could be hard but he wasn't cruel. "Tailor? So can you patch and do a straight seam?"

"Of course." He'd mastered those skills a long time ago. Olette looked pleased.

"You know, we also do repairs down at the laundry. If you want I could talk to mother and see if she needs more help. We usually do." That thought made Roxas feel very happy. He could contribute to Axel's funds without whoring too young! And maybe if he made enough he could avoid stepping out entirely. After watching Axel Roxas knew he didn't really want to have random strangers using him in alleyways. No one in their right mind would.

"That would be great! I want to make things easier for Axel." Roxas said sincerely. "He's doing so much taking me in." Hayner and Pence exchanged a dubious glance. They figured Axel planned to take Roxas and weren't sure why he hadn't yet. Olette just smiled. She had a bit more faith in Axel's good nature than the two boys.

The three children hung out together until Pence's father came to get him. Hayner quickly followed to go catch a bit of sleep before he met up with his mentor. Roxas went to Axel's apartment and found the redhead taking a nap. But there was a potato and vegetable pie on the table with his name roughly scrawled into the crust. Roxas smiled to himself as he ate it. Axel couldn't read or write at all so he must have gotten someone at the pie place to do that, trusting that Roxas would understand the message. Axel woke up when he was half done and yawned, stretching.

"Mmm… Roxas?" Axel smiled as he saw the blonde quietly munching. "I see you understood."

"Yes, thank you." Roxas really was grateful. Axel had gotten them both some bread for breakfast but that had been some time ago and he was a growing boy. "Oh, Axel? Olette said maybe I could help do repairs to clothes at the laundry. My father was a tailor." He added as Axel looked a little confused. He hadn't really told Axel what he'd been learning before the family situation exploded.

"Oh. Okay, that's great. It'll help and keep you out of trouble." Axel was pleased with the idea. Roxas probably wouldn't get paid much but the ladies at the laundry would keep an eye on him. "Ugh, excuse me, I need to get ready for work." Roxas stop chewing for a moment then looked down as Axel began putting on a cheap green gown. It was cleaner than the pink one now but Roxas knew all the clothes would be pretty dirty before Axel finally had them cleaned. Cleaning was expensive. Even his father had put it off as long as possible.

Roxas watched Axel apply his makeup and for a moment he felt a terrible unhappiness. Axel was so young and strong and a good person. It seemed horrible that he was enduring this degradation every night. But what could Roxas do about it? Nothing.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Roxas asked hesitantly and Axel shook his head with a small smile before ruffling his hair.

"Nah. It's dangerous out there. Just stay here, I can handle myself." Roxas nodded but couldn't help but look worried. Axel laughed at his concerned expression. "I've been doing this for years."

Axel was right. Roxas occupied himself playing with Olette and Pence until the redhead got back, filthy and sore. By that time they were both hungry and Axel had something different, vegetables impaled on sticks and roasted along with a bit of heavy brown bread and cheese. Roxas savored the vegetables. They were in season right now or Axel could never have afforded them. Roxas looked up at Axel. The redhead had already stripped off his whore clothes and was wearing nothing but a dull grey shift. He looked so tired.

"Axel?" Roxas chewed his lip as the redhead lifted his head to look at him. "I, um, was wondering. When are you going to teach me?" Axel didn't seem in any hurry to teach him about sex, which was reassuring in a way. The last thing Roxas wanted was another man like his father. But he remembered Olette's words as well. Did Axel just not like younger boys? But he didn't seem to enjoy his job either. Axel gave him a sad, almost wistful smile.

"On a rainy day Roxas. You'll see." Roxas had to be content with that.

Roxas found, to his surprise, that he was rather enjoying life in the nasty streets of Port Royal. Olette was good to her word and got him a job mending at the laundry. He got paid per piece as long as they passed her mother's inspection so soon Roxas was making a small wage. Axel used it to buy better food for them both, a bit of meat, a jar of pickles. Roxas was actually being fed better than he had at home. His father had been rather strict about the money he gave his mother for expenses.

It was several weeks before he saw what Axel meant about the rain. There were a few rains but only light drizzles. Finally, though, there was a heavy downpour. Roxas couldn't see it, of course – Axel's tenement couldn't afford real glass windows, so the window was actually covered in heavy paper – but he could hear the rain pounding on the roof. They were pretty close to the top of the tenement although they weren't actually in the attic. Those were the least desirable apartments.

Roxas felt Axel's heat behind him before he felt the redhead's arms around him. He relaxed into the touch, leaning against Axel's chest. He wasn't afraid of him at all anymore. Roxas knew that Axel was a kind man doing the best he could.

"This is what I meant by a rainy day lad." Axel said softly, looking down at the beautiful golden headed boy in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he felt real desire. Was he going to do this? "There's not much call for whores like me on a day like today. Customers hate this kind of rain. Can't blame them really. The whores indoors will do more business than usual but for the rest of us, only the desperate will be out and pickings will be slim. I'm not desperate enough to freeze in the cold rain for a few coppers, so I'll be staying in today." Roxas snuggled against his chest, turning a bit so he could look up at Axel with big blue eyes. Axel swallowed as he saw the calm acceptance and… anticipation? On Roxas face.

"So you're going to teach me today?" Roxas said softly and Axel nodded.

"Although my lesson might not help much with the customers." Roxas wrinkled his nose in confusion and Axel smiled. He looked so kittenish like that. "Over here Roxas." Axel gently tugged the little blond over to the bed, setting him on his lap. They were both wearing nothing but their grey nightshifts. Axel didn't immediately remove it. Instead, he began gently exploring Roxas' skin, kissing his throat and sliding his hands over the boy's stomach. Roxas still had a bit of baby fat and felt so nice under Axel's hands. "The customers… they would be rough with you, call you filthy names." Roxas swallowed at that. He knew it was true. He'd watched them do it to Axel. "But I don't want your first time with me to be like that. I want to love you the way you should be loved." Axel's hands cupped his face and Roxas found himself in a deep, intense kiss. He'd never really been kissed before and Roxas was awkward at first but quickly learned how to return Axel's affection. "Gently. Tenderly."

"Axel." Roxas whispered, feeling Axel's words and attentions as a warmth in his belly and cock. Axel was avoiding touching him there, slipping his hands under Roxas' shift and traveling over his muscles and over his chest. Roxas moaned softly as Axel found his nipples and teased them as they kissed again. He'd never imagined such indirect attention could feel so _good._ Roxas vaguely realized he had an erection, poking out beneath the fabric of the shift. Axel noticed it too and laughed softly before peeling the rest of the shift away. Roxas shifted a little so Axel could get rid of his too and saw, to his pleasure, that Axel was erect too. He wasn't as big as Roxas remembered his father being but that was fine. In fact, that was good. His father had been a monster in every way and Roxas didn't want to be reminded of him. Roxas turned so he was straddling Axel's waist and gasped as Axel gripped him, grinding their hips together so he could feel the redhead's hot length against his own.

"Roxas." Axel breathed as he kissed the boy again. "You're so cute." Roxas blushed lightly at that, returning the passion with interest.

"You're wonderful Axel." Roxas whispered back as they parted. "Take me, please." Roxas was vaguely expected Axel to shove into him right away, expecting it to hurt. He blinked as the redhead licked his own fingers then reached behind him, finding his entrance. "Axel?" Axel caught the confused look on his face and paused his ministrations for a moment.

"Your father never prepared you?" Roxas bit his lip and shook his head. "Shit, that must have hurt." Axel took a deep breath and began touching him again. Roxas winced faintly as a finger slipped inside. It stung but didn't feel anywhere near as painful as what he'd been expecting. "Lad, if you don't want to hurt someone during this you have to get them ready. Our customers might not so you'll have to do this to yourself before you begin work. Or I can help you with it." Axel added. That would actually be a bit easier and rather intimate as well. Roxas nodded, eyes watering a little at the sting. But it was easy to endure compared to –

"Ah!" Roxas suddenly drew a sharp breath as Axel found something in him that felt _good._ Axel seemed to know what he'd done and gently prodded that spot again, making Roxas writhe and groan. Axel carefully worked the blonde until he was sure Roxas was stretched then pulled his hand away. Roxas whimpered at the loss but then blinked as he saw Axel spit into his hands and smear it over his cock.

"Okay." Axel breathed as he positioned Roxas and gently eased the boy down onto him. Roxas moaned, gripping his arms so tightly that Axel thought he would have bruises the next day. He didn't care though. All that mattered was the tight heat around him and the way Roxas was squirming, the pleasure flashing across the flushed boy's face. "Fuck, Roxas!" Axel couldn't hold back and began moving, gripping Roxas' hips as he thrust up into the boy above him. Roxas moaned as Axel made him ride him, then seemed to figure out what to do, moving with Axel and crying out in pleasure as Axel hit that special spot inside him.

"Uhn, harder! Please! Again!" Roxas panted, tugging on Axel's hair as he urged the redhead on. Axel responded with a wild laugh and caught his lips in a kiss again as he pulled Roxas deeper. Roxas could feel the redhead's balls against his buttocks, they were connected so deeply. And it felt so good, the hot flesh inside him and under him… "Ah!" Roxas arched as Axel hit that special spot again and he could hear his ragged breathing. Then Axel's hand was over him, stroking him in time with every thrust. Roxas made a hitching gasp at the new pleasure and suddenly released, his creamy seed splattering them both. Axel pounded into him even harder for a moment then followed, crying out as his hot seed filled the blonde above him.

The two of them slumped together, exhausted and wet. Roxas sighed as he felt Axel kiss him on the cheek and looked up into warm green eyes.

"That was so good Roxas. Was it good for you?" Roxas felt touched by that soft question and smiled, nodding. Axel smiled back, stroking his cheek. "Good. God, I wish it could be like this all the time." Roxas could hear the soul deep regret in Axel's voice and for a moment he felt so bad for him. Axel didn't like his life as a whore. He just didn't know what else to do.

"We can do this any time you want." Roxas said softly and Axel nodded, holding him close. "I love you Axel."

"I… love you too, Roxas." Axel whispered back and watched as happiness flowered in bright blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he loved Roxas as a lover or as a son, for the long term, but he was sure he did love him. Roxas was just too sweet.

They would have to see how things would go.


	3. The City that Sank

Roxas looked at himself carefully in Axel's cheap bronze mirror. The surface was cracked and it was hard to see properly, but he could make out enough. He was dressed and ready to go.

He'd spent two years with Axel. Two wonderful years where, just as he'd promised, Axel let him be a boy. They'd made love on rainy days and even sometimes when it wasn't, if Axel wasn't too worn by the customers. And they cuddled and held each other all the time. Roxas felt so in love sometimes that it almost hurt and he was sure Axel felt the same. And even if he'd had any doubts, what happened next would have dispelled them.

"Roxas, you don't have to do this." Roxas turned to look at Axel, struck by the harsh tone in his voice. Warm arms enfolded him and Roxas looked up into pained green eyes.

"Yes I do Axel." Roxas said quietly but hugged the redhead back. Axel cared for him and didn't want him to be hurt this way. It was touching but… "I'm only making a quarter what you make at the laundry. It's not enough Axel. I need to do this." Together they could really put away good money, maybe enough to buy some kind of business. Like a sausage cart. Then they could stop doing it entirely. That was Axel's dream and Roxas shared it now.

"I'm worried about you. Can you do this?" Axel asked and Roxas bit his lip for a moment. Axel had taught him about how the customers would treat him although he couldn't bear to take the blonde unprepared. But he'd shown him how to give blowjobs and handjobs and even done a bit of the dirty talk with him. Roxas had actually found that a bit of a turn on since he'd known Axel didn't mean it. But when he heard the customers say those things… it would be like his father all over again. Roxas knew it. Still.

"I'll be fine Axel. We're going together, we'll keep each other in sight at all times. Plenty of whores go in pairs." Roxas was just repeating what Axel had told him, in fact. A rueful smile twisted the redhead's lips.

"Yeah, I know. It might even up my earnings, you're a hell of a lot cuter than me." Roxas glowed at the compliment. "Okay. Let's get started then." Axel could tell he was beaten. And the sad truth was that Roxas was right. His money from the laundry couldn't even cover what Axel was spending on him for food, let alone clothes. They left the apartment hand in hand.

Axel glanced at Roxas as they walked through the streets. The little blonde was wearing a green bow in his hair to match the green dress Axel had bought for him. As Axel had feared, the blonde hadn't grown a lot in the two years. With makeup and dress he really looked amazingly like a girl. Axel was sure the pirates would like him.

So it proved. It didn't take them long to find their first customers. Axel held out for a higher price than he usually would have and it didn't take long for the pirates to agree. Axel watched Roxas in concern, almost oblivious to what he was doing. He was too worried about the small blonde.

"Axel." Roxas watched the redhead intently as his skirts were pushed up. Meeting bright green eyes he found it easy to pretend it was Axel touching him, pressing into him. Pushing a hand against his mouth he muffled himself before he could cry the wrong name. He wasn't sure the pirate would care if he was calling another man's name but he didn't want to find out. It was rough and hurt, just like Axel had warned him but it wasn't as bad as his father. And looking at Axel made the lust come back. "Ah!" Roxas moaned heavily as he released, splattering the dirty wall. The pirate laughed and ruffled his hair when they were done. Roxas had to reach up to catch his ribbon and keep it from falling onto the dirty ground.

"Pretty lad." Roxas blushed at that and quickly went with Axel when the redhead was done. Axel took them to an alcohol stand and bought them a couple small glasses. Roxas coughed as he swallowed his. It was the first time he'd drunk alcohol and this stuff was rough. It gave him a nice warm feeling though.

"You almost seemed to enjoy that." Axel finally said as he glanced at Roxas and the blonde blinked. Axel sounded almost jealous. It was absurd, really, but emotions didn't always answer well to logic.

"I was imagining it was you." Roxas said truthfully and Axel blinked. "That's why I was looking at you…" Roxas blushed faintly as Axel laughed, taking his hand.

"Oh. Maybe I'll have to try that too." He had been far too worried about Roxas to think of him that way. Maybe it would help. Anything that could let him cut down on the alcohol would be a good thing.

The alcohol quickly proved to be a problem. Roxas' head was swimming and he was feeling a bit numb all over when Axel called a halt to it and they started walking home. Roxas was a bit confused by that. It was early, much earlier than Axel had ever come home before.

"Axel? We're done already?" Roxas almost tripped and Axel steadied him with one hand. He looked up at Axel's soft chuckle then hiccupped. Axel smiled at that. It was so cute if a little alarming.

"You're drunk Roxas." Roxas scowled and was about to protest that he most definitely was not drunk when he tripped again and almost fell. Axel smiled and gently picked him up, cradling the smaller boy against his chest. "We're going to have to work at this, figure out how much you can take." Roxas clearly had no resistance to alcohol. Axel wouldn't have figured three small shots could get anyone drunk but it seemed he'd been wrong. On the plus side, Roxas was feeling no pain whatsoever. Still, Axel knew he couldn't let this happen again. Alcohol was the easiest trap to fall into.

"Love you Axel." Roxas murmured into his chest and Axel felt his heart swell with happiness. The rest of his life might be hard but he had this one thing that was his and his alone. And best of all, Axel was sure Roxas felt the same.

"Love you too Roxas." Axel carried the lad home, although it was a strain when he started up the stairs. He carefully cleaned Roxas off with a bowl of water, got the boy into his shift and into bed. Axel peeled off his own soiled gown and pulled on a shift, slipping into bed beside Roxas. The blonde boy curled against him with a sigh and Axel watched as his face relaxed into sleep. Then he kissed him on the forehead and closed his own eyes.

Tomorrow would be another day.

hr

"Did we make enough?" Roxas sounded anxious as he dutifully ate breakfast and drank a large mug of small beer. He hadn't wanted to eat anything but Axel had insisted. In the redhead's experience, eating and drinking tended to help with a hangover in the long run. Axel opened the two money belts and examined their earnings.

"More than enough." He reassured Roxas who looked relieved. "We didn't quite double my usual earnings but we came close." That was pretty impressive, really, considering they hadn't stayed out nearly as long as he usually did. "They liked you." That thought didn't make Axel feel happy though. He stared at the coins sightlessly for a moment before scooping them up and hiding them away.

"Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas noticed the change in his mood and Axel jerked a little as he felt warm arms around him. Axel hesitated then turned around, gently hugging Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said softly but couldn't avoid the concern in his lover's big blue eyes. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish it could just be the two of us." It felt so special, the times he made love to Roxas.

"It will be someday." Roxas smiled and it was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "When we buy a sausage cart!" Axel choked and that then laughed.

"Roxas, the word sausage in this conversation just isn't right." Roxas just looked confused and Axel didn't explain, just kissed the blonde soundly.

They'd be working again soon enough. For now he would just enjoy being with Roxas.

hr

Months later.

"Uck." Axel coughed weakly as Roxas rubbed his back. His hands felt so nice yet it was a little painful. "Fucking disease."

"You don't think it's the plague?" Roxas sounded worried and Axel knew he had reason to be. The black death had never come to Jamaica but it could. And other things like smallpox and measles certainly had. But Axel managed a smile for him.

"Probably just some random filth going around. It happens sometimes." Roxas hesitated then nodded. That was most likely. He started to stand but Axel gripped his wrist. "You're staying."

"Axel, we need the money." Roxas knew he was getting sick too. His throat already hurt. But he could work at least one more night. Axel shook his head. "Axel, I've used my knife. I'm not helpless." Roxas couldn't help but sound a little exasperated. Axel was always so protective! But the redhead's arms were around him, pulling him down.

"Stay with me." Roxas couldn't help but melt a little at that. "We can afford it. 'Sides, you're getting sick too. No one wants a sick whore." Roxas knew that wasn't quite true but Axel had a point. Any pirate with coins in his pockets wouldn't want a whore that was coughing or had obvious sores. The clap was just a nuisance, inevitable really, but the plague was too feared.

"Oh, okay. Since you're such a whiner." Roxas whispered as he slid back into bed beside Axel, playing with his sweaty red hair. The redhead smiled at his triumph and kissed his cheek.

"Now if only I felt good enough to get a rise up." Axel mused and Roxas laughed, shaking his head. "But I think I'd die if I tried." Axel shivered and Roxas could feel how hot he was.

"Just sleep silly." Roxas said firmly. "I'll see if I can get Olette's mother to make us some chicken soup." A chicken would be a bit expensive but Olette's parents had one of the bigger apartments in the complex. They actually had a fireplace and could cook things. Roxas was sure they would gladly make soup for him if he let them have the meat of the bird. Soup would make Axel feel better so it was a fair enough exchange. Axel coughed then nodded.

"Soup would be so good." They fell asleep together, curled up like a pair of kittens. Roxas coughed, feeling the deep ache in his throat and he was sure Axel was right. He'd be sick soon too.

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night, blinking. He'd felt something. He wasn't sure what but it had definitely been something.

"Axel? Wake up." Roxas poked him and the redhead groaned, cracking open his eyes into slits. Roxas frowned as he realized Axel was covered in sweat. "Axel?"

"I'm fine. What is it?" Axel pulled himself up just as something began to _happen._ "What the – holy FUCK!" Roxas screamed in pure terror as the room seemed to _jerk._ They both went tumbling off the bed as the whole building seemed to wobble wildly from side to side.

Roxas could only hold onto Axel as the building shook but even in his fever and fear, the redhead managed to think. He dragged himself and the blonde to the fireplace, yanking out the brick and grabbing the money. Roxas took the bag as Axel shoved it into his hand.

"This place is sinking!" Axel yelled into his ear over the screams and bangs. It sounded like the city was being shelled and Roxas stared at Axel, not understanding. "The building is going down!" Roxas paled as he felt what Axel was talking about. The building _was_ sinking. He didn't understand how that was happening but it hadn't been well made in the first place… "Go out the window!" Roxas looked at the window. He would fit but there was just no way Axel would be able to follow him. "I'll go through the attic! Hurry!" Axel shoved him towards the window and Roxas stumbled across the warping, wildly twitching floor. Tearing apart the hard paper he was horrified to see that the sea was right beneath the window and rising. Roxas jumped out into it and watched as the building kept sinking.

"Axel!" He had to struggle to swim. He wasn't in water exactly… it was liquid mud and not that easy to swim in. But Roxas managed it, clinging to the money bag grimly. "AXEL!" He screamed helplessly as the tenement vanished into the churning muck. The land was coming completely apart. If Axel didn't appear soon he would suffocate –

Roxas felt his heart seize as he saw someone swimming. No, two someone's. Then he heard his name and started to breath again as they swam over. It was Axel and Hayner, who was looking beyond shocked. They both looked like swamp monsters, covered in sand and goo but they were alive!

"Olette!" Hayner called desperately and Roxas bit his lip. "Pence!" Roxas suddenly realized how poor his other two friends' chances were. Olette had lived on the bottom floor. Unless she'd made it out the front door right away she was almost certainly dead. And Pence had been right in the middle. Could he have made it to a window? Roxas shivered and suddenly began to cry. Axel grabbed them both and began towing them towards a building that was still partially sticking out of the mud and water. All three of them climbed onto it to ride out the shocks.

"Wh – what was that?" Roxas managed to ask as Hayner kept calling for their friends. Axel ran a hand over his face and Roxas suddenly remember he was sick. Putting his arms around his love Roxas realized he was still holding the money bag. Well, that was good, they would need that.

"Earthquake I think. Someone said they built on sand for the worst parts of town but… I never really knew why that was a problem…" Axel sounded like he was trapped in a nightmare. He was looking around at the rest of the city and Roxas followed his gaze, almost whimpering at what he saw. Most of the city was underwater. What were they going to do? "We… need to leave the city." Axel suddenly said and Roxas blinked at him. Axel was blinking rapidly and sweating but seemed lucid. "Shit. So many buildings underwater. So many corpses. God. They'll never get them all out." Roxas paled as he understood what Axel was saying. All the dead bodies would foul what fresh water there was, and with the sea coming in like this that wouldn't be much. The city was going to become a cesspit of disease soon and that kind of disease was very often fatal. "Hayner… oh gods, Roxas, stop him." Axel just didn't have the strength but it looked like the other boy was going to try to dig Olette out himself. Roxas gave Axel the money and went to grab his friend.

"Hayner, stop! She's gone. They're all gone." Roxas heard his voice breaking and hated the truth of what he was saying. But he didn't see Olette anywhere, and she would have been in bed on the first floor. Hayner shook his head wildly. "Hayner! Axel and I are leaving the city. Please, come with us."

"I can't! I have to find them. Leave me be Roxas!" Hayner ripped himself out of his grip and Roxas could only watch helplessly as the other boy swam away. He debated following then heard Axel groan behind him. Quickly making his decision he turned back to the redhead.

Hayner loved Olette too much to leave her, and he loved Axel too much to stay.


	4. Fin

Author's Note: Last thing up for a week! Huzzah! Hope you like it, it's a bit on the sappy side. ^_^ Mwahaha.

"Roxas, you okay?" Axel asked worriedly.

"Hn." Was all Roxas said, his head down and eyes half closed. Axel was tempted to curse god and all his angels. What had they done to deserve this?

He and Roxas were well out of Port Royal. There had been looting in the city and they had, alas, contributed. Not because they wanted to but because no one was selling small beer and food, both of which they would need in the country. Axel was carrying a small cask of the beer and he had a bag with several loaves of bread. They were a bit wet and starting to go moldy but it didn't matter. They would be eaten.

The real problem was Roxas. Axel's fever had broken the day after they left but Roxas' had taken its place. And while Axel had managed to spend most of his sickness in bed, Roxas was being exposed to the elements and walking at just the wrong time. Axel had tried to bargain with a farm family to let them stay but they'd been driven off with dogs. Axel almost couldn't blame them. He and Roxas looked like horrific vagabonds, with only their night shifts and a fine caking of dirt. If he'd had a family and farm Axel wasn't sure he'd have let them in either. But the sleeping under bushes was doing Roxas no good at all.

Axel was suddenly aware of a thump behind him and turned, blanching as he saw Roxas sprawled in the dirt.

"Roxas!" Axel hurried over, setting down the beer cask and turning his young lover over. Roxas' cheeks were flushed and his breathing was too slow, too deep. His skin felt like it was burning. "Roxas, don't leave me." Axel whispered as he tried to figure out a way to carry the boy and the cask at the same time. He finally managed it by slinging Roxas over one shoulder but it wasn't easy. "Hngh!" Axel grunted as struggled down the road. He had to find shelter. Roxas needed it.

Axel wasn't sure how many more miles it was before he stumbled over the farmhouse. It was a very neat little farmhouse and he felt the first hope he had in days when he smelled something cooking. Probably only pottage but anything hot and fresh would help… if only he could convince the farmers to help them.

Axel carried Roxas to the door and knocked as loudly as he could. He spotted someone peering at them through a window and for a moment he was afraid no one would answer. But then the door cracked open.

"Yes?" The voice was young, female and very wary. She opened the door a bit further and Axel saw she was a pale faced girl with very black, straight hair. She was also carrying a butcher knife. And was there something wrong with her eyes? But Axel shoved that aside.

"Please. My friend is sick. Do you have a bed and some hot food? We mean you no harm, I swear, and we can pay. But he's very sick. I think he might be dying." Axel tried to put his fear and desperation into his voice. He couldn't fight this girl. His knife was lost in the ruins of Port Royal and even if it hadn't been, he was carrying Roxas. She eyed him for a long moment then seemed to come to a decision.

"Yes, I have some room. Come in and I'll draw you a bath. It will be cold though." She warned and Axel nodded, unutterably relieved.

"Cold water might be better. Roxas has a fever." She stepped back to let them in and frowned as Axel set down the beer cask, getting Roxas more comfortably into his arms. The blonde moaned but didn't awaken as she touched his forehead.

"A bad fever… come, this way. My name is Xion." She set down the knife on the counter as she took them into the back of the house. Soon she was hauling buckets of water in from the well and using them to fill the tub. Axel helped her with it and soon it was full. Roxas was shivering as they cleaned him off then wrapped him in a nice warm blanket. "I have some pottage that should be ready soon. Let's see if he can eat."

It took a lot of effort and gentle coaxing to get Roxas to eat, but he finally managed to get a bit of the pottage down. It was very simple food but warm and filling and the boy looked much better, clean and in a bed.

"Thank you so much." Axel was still worried for Roxas but he was also very relieved. His chances of survival were so much better now. Xion smiled understandingly and Axel noticed her eyes again. They were very cloudy and he wondered how much she could see.

"It's nothing. Why don't you get cleaned up as well while I make some more food?" She suggested and Axel blinked, glancing down at himself. He was still an unholy mess. "There's some clothes upstairs that might fit you. They belonged to my father."

"Oh. Thank you, I'll do that." Axel pulled himself up, swaying a little with weariness. He used the same water Roxas had, and it was extremely filthy by the time he was done but he finally felt clean. Wrapping a towel around himself, he went upstairs to find the clothes Xion had mentioned. While he was putting them on, he wondered. Why was Xion helping them this much? Was it just Christian charity? Or something more?

But he was too tired to think about it. He ate a bowl of food under Xion's watchful eye then collapsed into bed.

If he dreamed, he didn't remember.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning the first thing Axel did was check on Roxas. To his relief, the blonde seemed to be doing much better. He was still deeply asleep though and Axel didn't want to disturb him. Instead, he went downstairs. Now that he was more awake and aware, he could see that this was really a very beautiful, old farmhouse. The kind that would belong to a prosperous farm family, but it seemed a little worn around the edges.

"We really need to pay you for this." Axel said as he watched Xion making breakfast. It was more pottage. Despite the nice farmland, Xion did not seem to be doing particularly well and that puzzled him. Xion just nodded.

"Enough to cover the food." She agreed and grimaced faintly. "I don't have much to spare."

"Ah… do you live here all alone?" That was really odd. It was possible for women to hold property but it was pretty unusual. Axel also wondered why she seemed to be struggling. Xion sighed and tapped the side of her head, near her eyes.

"I'm half-blind." She said simply. "My father was too proud to marry me off to just anyone and I had very few suitors, mostly younger sons with no land." Axel frowned. That meant they'd been after the farm. "Father died before he found a man for me who met his expectations." Xion's voice was toneless but Axel could catch the resentment there.

"How do you manage the farm by yourself?" Wouldn't that be nearly impossible half-blind? Xion smiled grimly as she ladled out the food into three bowls.

"Very badly. There's another farmer who does the crops for me in return for part of the harvest. He's cheating me, but there's nothing I can do about it." She scowled before blowing on her food to cool it. "He wants me to marry him so he can have both our farms. I could overlook his age but I happen to know he beat his last wife, before she died in childbirth."

"Oh. I see." Axel vaguely wondered why she was telling him this. Did she think he and Roxas could help? But maybe they could. It wasn't like they had anywhere to go and while they knew nothing about running a farm Xion probably knew the basics. She could show them. Axel put the thought into the back of his mind. Maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe she just wanted to talk to someone she could be honest with. No doubt she couldn't speak like this to anyone from the town. When he was done his meal Axel carried up the third bowl to Roxas and gently woke the younger boy.

"Axel?" Roxas gazed at him from foggy blue eyes and Axel smiled, gently kissing him on the forehead. "Where are we?" He blinked at the bed and the room.

"We managed to get a room at a farmhouse, Roxas. Here, eat." Axel helped Roxas sit up then helped him eat, his hand over the blonde's as he tried to guide the spoon to his mouth. Roxas was kittenishly weak and still feverish but Axel was hopeful now. Whatever this disease was, it wasn't too bad. The harsh conditions of the road had made it much worse.

For the next week they stayed with Xion. Axel ended up giving her half their money and she used it to buy a few chickens for them, making some good, nourishing soup. Roxas fever broke on the fourth day and he recovered rapidly then. They both got to know Xion and found that she had a dry, understated sense of humor and a ready smile. She couldn't do much work outside but she did know all about how a farm was supposed to run, and she was a witch in the kitchen. With just a few ingredients she could make marvelous stews and pies.

Axel and Roxas both knew they had to go soon though. Their money wouldn't last forever and they would need it to set up in another city, if they could. But then Xion surprised them.

"Roxas, Axel. Would one of you marry me?" She asked abruptly and Roxas almost choked on his soup as Axel stared. "I'm sorry to be so – so unmannerly but I need a man here." Xion looked down and they could both see the stress on her face. "It can just be a formality if you want. I know you're both good people and I can see how kind you are to each other… I just need someone who can do the farm work without cheating me and to represent me in the courts. My uncle has been trying to claim the farm." Axel winced at that. Legally, women had very few rights. It was possible for a relative to claim that a woman was feeble minded or incompetent and try to take away what she had. Xion's disability would make her very vulnerable to that. Axel bit his lip. He really didn't want to marry Xion or see Roxas marry her. But on the other hand, he was practical and it was a very good deal in a lot of ways.

"Axel, I think we should." Roxas said quietly and Axel looked at him, feeling almost betrayed. But Roxas met his eyes calmly. "We were going to buy a sausage cart when we had enough money. This is a lot better than a sausage cart and Xion needs the help. If we leave what's going to happen?" Axel chewed his lip for a moment. Roxas did have a point. If her uncle succeeded Xion would never get married and would be subject to his every whim. At best, she would be an unpaid housekeeper.

"Did you want to be the one to marry her Roxy? I mean, you're more her age." Axel asked and Xion smiled, glancing at Roxas. Axel couldn't help but feel jealous at the warmth in her gaze but the look she gave him was equally warm. "And, uh, is this going to be an intimate thing?" Xion's smile turned into a grin at that.

"Only if you both want. I don't want to get between the two of you." She was clearly sincere and Axel relaxed a little. "It might be better if it were Axel for the wedding though. Since he's older and stronger." Roxas looked a bit too delicate. The farmer who was cheating her and her uncle might think they could get rid of him. Axel looked far more dangerous. Roxas looked a little worried t hen and glanced at Axel, but he smiled and squeezed Roxas hand.

"It's okay. I love you." He reassured Roxas who smiled and snuggled up.

They posted the banns the next day. The village was full of all kinds of rumors almost immediately but Axel didn't care. Nothing they could say was worse than the truth about his past. Axel did get into a fight with Xion's uncle and it could have ended badly, but Roxas was there to back him up. No one expected the little blonde to be dangerous but Axel had taught him how to use a knife. No one died, but several people were injured before it was over.

It helped that the villagers were all very busy with their own affairs. Refugees from Port Royal and the other areas proved to be a real problem quickly, and as it turned out Xion was very lucky to have them. A small gang of hard looking men, likely pirates arrived and bought some bread. Axel was sure that if the small woman had still been alone they wouldn't have paid at the very least. At least one woman in the village was raped and there was a rash of thefts. Not surprising, since most of the people affected by the earthquake were desperate, but it was still hard.

Axel married Xion on the first Sunday and Roxas stood up for them, along with a friend of Xion's. There was a small crowd of villagers to watch the nuptials, most of them titillated by the scandal. Also some strangers out for free food. They couldn't afford much in the way of celebration, but Axel, Roxas and Xion had used part of their remaining money to buy little honey cakes for the village. The kids would like them anyway.

None of them expected what happened next.

"…Roxas? Is that you?" A small, timid voice said and Roxas turned and stared.

"…Sora?" He said uncertainly. Sora looked… awful. He was so skinny and covered in bruises and dirt. Sora suddenly burst into tears and hugged him. Roxas was astonished by the strength in those skinny arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry please don't hate me…" Sora was mumbling into his coat as Axel and Xion watched, shocked. Roxas blinked and hugged Sora back, cradling the brunette against his chest.

"How could I hate you? It's okay Sora." Roxas gently soothed the other boy. He wasn't even angry at Sora anymore. Yes, his brother had failed him but it had all worked out for the best for him. If he hadn't gone away alone, Axel would probably never have entered his life. "…Where's mom and dad?" Roxas looked around warily. If his father was here there was going to be a fight for sure. But Sora shook his head.

"I ran away. I – I couldn't stand it anymore." Roxas comforted Sora as his brother sobbed. "Please… can I come home with you…? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Of course!" Roxas wasn't about to turn Sora away. He glanced at Axel and Xion. This would be a strain on all of them but he was sure they wouldn't turn away his brother either.

So it proved. They took Sora home with them after the muted little celebration and Xion started making some pottage. As she was cooking the story came out. After Roxas left Sora was the only one his father could use, and he did. He also became even more miserly with the money, and Sora was literally starving in his own home. Driven by desperation he finally left. But he'd found no one to take him in like Roxas and had lived on the streets begging. Roxas felt so sorry for him. His brother was even smaller and more delicate than he was now, probably from the lack of food. And he probably wouldn't be growing at this late date.

"It's okay Sora. You can stay and help us with the farm." Roxas reassured them although he wasn't sure how much use Sora would be. From the look on Axel's face he was dubious about it too, but he nodded firmly. Fortunately there was still a good bit of their fund left and the land was rich. There was a good crop of potatoes and beans in the ground right now and it was growing well. With the destruction of the cities and a lot of farmland they would definitely get good prices. It was sad to profit from other's misfortune, but they'd be fools not to. They needed the money.

Things were a little awkward at first between Axel, Roxas and Xion. It was made a little more uncomfortable by Sora's appalled reaction when he realized they were making a threesome. But he was even more shocked when Roxas gave him a succinct description of his life as a whore. After that Sora avoided the subject like the plague, which suited everyone just fine. Gradually the three of them got more comfortable with each other and Roxas found he loved Xion. It was different from Axel, of course, but he couldn't imagine a world without her quiet support and dry, understated sense of humor. Her observations of the other villagers could be wickedly funny too.

As Sora grew stronger he also became more confident and diffidently began working with the local tailor, who was very pleased to have an already trained apprentice. Eventually he married the tailors' daughter and settled down into that business. Everyone was pleased to see him making a life for himself and they managed to purchase him a nice wedding gift, a colorful little pitcher in the shape of a frog. Sora's bride loved it and used it every day.

"How long has it been Roxas?" Axel asked idly as they sat on the porch swing and watched the sunset. Roxas looked at him curiously. "How long has it been since we met?"

"Uh…" Roxas had to think about that a moment. "Wow. I think it's been ten years." It was a long time. Axel smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek, hugging him with one arm.

"And I still love you as much as I did back then. More." Axel whispered and Roxas cuddled against him, loving the feel of the redhead's arm around him.

"I love you too Axel." Roxas closed his eyes, utterly contented.

It had been hard at first but they'd finally come to a good place. Their love would never change.

_~FIN~_


End file.
